


Yes Sir

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: The Filthy Uni AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cream Pie, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Multi, PWP, Plot like a bad porno, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure filth you have been warned, Sex with Clothes On, University Professors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Jongin helps Kyungsoo relax in an unconventional way





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this is pure filth with the plot of a bad porno I hope you all enjoy it!

Kyungsoo sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes as yet another email appeared in his inbox. He didn’t even have to open this one up to know what it was about. The lousy literature professor who had the first year English students with him had once again forgotten to put up the study question for the upcoming seminar. The seminar that was in less than an hour. 

 

Kyungsoo had made the mistake in the beginning of the semester to help the students out by uploading the questions himself even though it was the other professor’s job and ever since then he had been stuck with doing just that. And uploading the lecture slides, and the course syllabus, and last week the professor had had the guts to send him a notice to upload. A god damn notice!

 

Kyungsoo had not put himself neck deep in student loans and studied until he needed glasses to become some damn secretary for a literature professor who couldn’t even work a copier. He was a linguistics professor damn it! An actual professor who studied actual science that could be measured and not some romantic dreamer talking about poems every day. 

 

With a huff he stood up, tugging at the bottom of his suit jacket to straighten it, and marched out of his office and down the corridor towards the literature professor’s office. With three quick raps of his knuckles he knocked on the door and waited for the other to open. 

 

“Yeah?” Came from inside and Kyungsoo burst inside, ready to give the other a tongue lashing. 

 

“Professor Kim!” He begun and the other smiled up at him from where he was sitting down, feet on his desk and suit jacket thrown to the side. 

 

“Jongin.” Jongin corrected with a smirk and Kyungsoo completely lost track of what he wanted to say. 

 

“What?” He asked instead, frowning at the other who’s smik only grew. 

 

“Call me Jongin Kyungsoo. No need for formalities.” He explained and Kyungsoo felt his mood sour even more. 

 

“ _ Professor Kim _ .” He begun pointedly,, returning to his point. “I am getting emails from the year one english students regarding some missing study questions for your upcoming seminar. Care to explain?” He asked, his grip on the door knob tightening. 

 

Jongin frowned, lips pouting as he thought about Kyungsoo’s question. Kyungsoo on the other hand felt his lip thin as the irritation grew inside of him. Jongin hummed loudly, obviously faking it before his eyes widened and he put down his feet. Kyungsoo noticed he was barefoot and wearing slippers, which most certainly broke the University dress code. 

 

“Yes, now I remember. The study questions.” He said with a nod and Kyungsoo made a noise to urge him on. He didn’t have all day. “Shouldn’t you have uploaded them by now?” He asked. 

 

“It’s not my job to upload your course material!” Kyungsoo snapped before taking a deep breath and regaining his composure. “It is your responsibility to keep the students updated on your lectures and seminars.” He added, voice calmer. 

 

“But you’ve been doing it all semester?” Jongin questioned but his face told Kyungsoo the other knew exactly how much he was bull shitting. Kyungsoo let go of the doorknob, walking up to the other until he was towering above him. 

 

“Listen here Jongin. Unlike you I actually care about giving these students a chance! You do realize that if we do not do our part not only will the students not learn but it will also reflect badly on both of us. If this continues I will have no choice but to report it to the headmaster” He hissed, pushing his finger into Jongin’s chest. 

 

The other followed his hand with his eyes until it landed on the finger pushing his white shirt against his chest. He then looked back up, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes and patiently taking off his glasses. 

 

“Now, Professor Do.” Jongin said, standing up and looking down at Kyungsoo, close enough for their faces to be only inches apart. “If it truly bothered you that much you could have simply come here and talked to me about it. No need to involve the headmaster for such a small issue.” 

 

“I sent you an email!” Kyungsoo protested and Jongin let out a laugh, chest rumbling against the finger Kyungsoo still had pressed against his chest. 

 

“You know I don’t read my emails.” He spoke nonchalantly, picking up his glasses and putting them on. 

 

“Obviously.” Kyungsoo mumbled, removing his hand and pushing his own oversized glasses up his nose. 

 

“What was that?” Jongin asked, raising his eyebrows. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but didn’t grant the other an answer. “No need for such pettiness.” Jongin said a second later and Kyungsoo felt himself tense up again. When he looked back at Jongin the other had that smirk on his lips again. 

 

“You need to learn how to relax.” Jongin said, hands suddenly reaching for Kyungsoo’s tie and Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen. He felt his tie being loosened and Jongin’s knuckle brush his adams apple. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Kyungsoo asked, voice a little rougher than usual. He knew plenty well how to relax. And even if he had been a little stressed he certainly didn’t need Jongin’s help to relax. 

 

“I said no need to be that tense. Get that stick out of your ass and go and play with your pho-memes.” Jongin laughed, letting go of Kyungsoo’s tie and ruffling his carefully combed hair. 

 

Kyungsoo sputtered, struggling to find his voice as Jongin walked past him and picked up his suit jacket. 

 

“It’s  _ phonemes _ !” He corrected, quickly combing his fingers through his hair to get it back into position. 

  
“Whatever, I have a seminar to attend.” Jongin called behind himself as he disappeared out through the door and down the corridor, leaving Kyungsoo staring at the spot he had stood in just moments ago and trying to come up with a reasonable comeback. 

 

“You...You oxy _ moron _ !” He called down the hallway only to hear Jongin laugh in reply. Damn it! This hadn’t gone the way he wanted it to at all! He huffed, pulling at his jacket roughly as he looked around the other professor’s office. The pinboard full of post its with happy notes from Jongin’s students about how much they adored him didn’t make him feel any better. He rarely got anything of the sort himself. Most students finding him a little intimidating. 

 

With one final huff Kyungsoo left the office and headed to the coffee machine to drown his irritation in caffeine. Once he was thoroughly pumped up on white mocha latte with extra sugar (disguised as extra strong black coffee) he sat down by his desk and started tackling the preparations for his next phonetics lecture. 

 

And no it wasn’t because Jongin had told him to relax with phonemes. It was because he needed to do it. If the familiar transcriptions and diagrams happened to have a relaxing effect on him that was purely coincidence. 

 

He didn’t realize how long he had been working until a knock sounded on his office door. Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from the IPA vowel chart and blinked, his eyes grainy. He took off his glasses and produced a cleaning cloth from a drawer. 

 

“Come in!” He called as he set to cleaning the glasses. The door swung open and Kyungsoo looked up. Even without his glasses he could make out Jongin’s tall frame and sunkissed skin. He pursed his lips together. “What do you want?”

 

“It’s almost 8, shouldn’t you be home by now?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo snorted. 

 

“What do you care for.” Kyungsoo asked, putting his glasses back on and looking back up at Jongin. What he saw made his tie suddenly feel too tight around his neck. Jongin’s usually swept back hair had been pushed loose, a few strands framing his face. His suit jacket was slung over his shoulder and the top three buttons on his white button up unbuttoned. He looked like he came straight from a model shoot. 

 

“Look, Kyungsoo. I don’t know what you got against me but I actually do care about my students and my colleagues. I’m not going to let someone spend the night by their desk just because they’re a workaholic.” He said, taking a step inside and leaning against the doorpost. 

 

Kyungsoo swallowed, tugging a little at his suit jacket as he observed the other. Had it always been this hot in his office? He had to talk to the janitor about getting his AC fixed. This was unacceptable!

 

“I’m not a workaholic.” Kyungsoo said stupidly, still staring at Jongin. “I know how to relax.” 

 

“Oh you do?” Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyungsoo nodded. Of course he did! He liked um...he liked...phonetics! No, bad example. He liked...food! Eating! Yes!

 

“I eat when I’m stressed.” He remarked triumphantly before realizing what he had said. He felt his ears heat up and tugged at his suit jacket once more. “I mean I cook to relax. It’s a hobby of mine.” 

 

“Now is it?” Jongin asked, a smirk growing on his lips. Kyungsoo nodded, definitely meeting Jongin’s eyes. “You know it’s not good for you to stress eat.” Jongin added. 

 

“I do not stress eat.” He protested. Standing up from his desk and beginning to clean it. 

 

“Your hamster cheeks say otherwise.” Jongin remarked and Kyungsoo felt himself frown. He did not have hamster cheeks! It was just the way he looked. And so what if he never really managed to get rid of the baby fat. Ask any 28 year old and they would probably be the same. 

 

“I do not have hamster cheeks.” He muttered, trying hard not to pout as he showed his laptop into his messenger bag. 

 

“Relax Kyungsoo I’m just teasing.” Jongin laughed. “You really need to relax.” He said, pushing off the wall. 

 

“I can manage thank you.” Kyungsoo spoke, carefully arranging his pens according to lenght. He heard Jongin chuckle again and decided to ignore the other. 

 

“You know I could help you.” Jongin said, the click of the door closing following his statement. Kyungsoo stopped his sorting and looked over at the other. 

 

“I don’t need any help.” He said, straightening up and turning to face Jongin. The other laughed, hanging his suit jacket on Kyungsoo’s coat rack before taking a step forward, hands in his pocket and looking like a runway model. Once more Kyungsoo’s tie felt a little too tight. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” Jongin asked, taking the final step into his personal space bubble. Kyungsoo swallowed, looking up at Jongin with what he hoped was a serious look on his face. It was hard to tell with how hot his cheeks felt. 

 

“Of course I know how to relax. Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, ignoring how Jongin’s hand wrapped around his tie. 

 

“Prove it.” Jongin challenged. Kyungsoo felt his heart speed up, something warm that he refused to acknowledge curling in his middle. 

 

“Wha- I, No? No I- I don’t- Prove it?” Kyungsoo spluttered and Jongin gave his tie a harsh tug, making Kyungsoo gasp. Shit. This was going south really quickly and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop it. 

 

“Come on. Do something wild.” Jongin teased, that even insufferable smirk on his lips. Kyungsoo felt the irritation return full force. He would show him! He would show him Doh Kyungsoo was not one to mess with!

 

With a smirk of his own he surged forwards, determined to kiss that stupid smirk off the other’s face. That would show him. Hah! 

 

The moment their lips met Kyungsoo knew he had made a bad decision. Instead of Jongin rearing back as he had planned for Jongin kissed back with full force, his grip tightening on Kyungsoo’s tie even more. He should probably stop this, before it became too much and he crossed that line that shouldn’t be crossed with a professional colleague. 

 

Instead he tangled his hands in Jongin’s hair, feeling the soft auburn strands flow between his fingers. Jongin growled and the heat in Kyungsoo’s abdomen grew. The hand not holding onto his tie suddenly tangled in his hair, tugging at it and Kyungsoo gasped, letting Jongin deepen the kiss even further. 

 

The kiss was full of pent up frustrations, rough, almost violent and Kyungsoo loved every second of it. The way Jongin was enveloping him, cornering him against his desk had him grow hard embarrassingly fast and when Jongin let go of his tie to push at his suit jacket Kyungsoo quickly pulled it off. 

 

The movement had them breaking their kiss and when Kyungsoo looked back up at Jongin he felt his cock twitch in his pants. Jongin’s eyes were almost black with lust, his hair now a tousled mess that managed to be the sexiest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen and his flushed chest looked almost golden from where there unbuttoned shirt showed it off. 

 

He looked like a god. A sex god. 

 

“Oh fuck me.” Kyungsoo whispered as he took in the sight in front of him. Jongin let out a chuckle, smirking and managing to make Kyungsoo hold back a moan from the simple movement. 

 

“Oh I plan to.” Jongin growled and Kyungsoo realized he had said that out loud. He felt himself flush an even deeper red, moving back a little as Jongin advanced again. The desk was digging into the small of his back and once Jongin’s lips met his he had to reach out and steady himself against his desk. 

 

Jongin’s touch burned hot against his chest where his hands were roaming, his leg forcing its way between Kyungsoo’s and the smaller let out a whine at the sudden friction. He could feel himself grow hard, his hips twitching as Jongin bit down hard on his lips. 

 

“Eager are we?” Jongin mumbled against his lips and Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks flush, shame filling him. He didn’t want to admit how long it had been since he had last been fucked and his body was screaming at him to just get on with it. 

 

Jongin chuckled, pulling away and taking in Kyungsoo’s flushed appearance. Kyungsoo diverted his eyes, shoulders shrugging up. A second later he felt Jongin’s hand press against the bulge in his pants and a moan was forced out of his throat. The hand expertly moved against his growing arousal and Kyungsoo bit his lip to stop any more sounds from escaping him. 

 

“Well, are we?” Jongin asked again, pressing a kiss against his lips before his lips trailed towards his neck, sucking at a point in the juncture of his jaw. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, his hand coming up to steady himself against Jongin’s chest. Jongin’s hand stopped for a moment and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from pressing himself up into Jongin’s hand. 

 

“You should answer the professor when he’s asking you a question Kyungsoo.” Jongin growled in his ear, breath hot, and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the moan rushing out of him at the words. “Well?” Jongin’s hand left his crotch and grabbed ahold of his tie, pulling it and forcing Kyungsoo to meet his eyes. 

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo whispered, his entire face feeling hot. Jongin smirked, his fingers letting go of his tie and grabbing hold of his chin. Kyungsoo held his breath as Jongin moved closer, lips only inches away from Kyungsoo’s. 

 

“Yes what?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo let out a gasp, feeling his cock twitch in his pants again as his will. No, Kyungsoo was a grown man older than Jongin. He would not let the other walk all over him like this despite how much his dick seemed to like it. 

 

Kyungsoo kept quiet, his breathing shallow as Jongin’s hand tightened around his chin, a perfect eyebrow arching. Kyungsoo felt his breathing speed up again, his fingers curling in Jongin’s shirt as he waited for the other to say something. 

 

Another moment passed between them before Jongin made to move away. Kyungsoo panicked, his dick screaming at him to not fuck this up now that it was so close to finally getting some action. 

 

“Yes sir.” He rushed out before Jongin could pull further away. Jongin immediately stopped, smile growing on his face before he leaned down and captured Kyungsoo’s lips again, sucking on his plump lips. 

 

“Good boy.” Jongin whispered against his lip and Kyungsoo shuddered, his chest filling with pride over the praise. Jongin’s hand left his chin and travelled down to his chest before starting to none too gently unbutton his shirt. 

 

Kyungsoo gasped as the cold air hit his chest, his arousal only growing at the hungry look in Jongin’s eyes. The next second Jongin dove down, lips closing around his nipple and Kyungsoo let out a high pitched whine, hands flying to brace themselves in Jongin’s hair. 

 

He panted as Jongin continued to assault his nipple, teeth grazing the nub before a hot, skilled, tongue soothed the ache. He arched his back, pushing his chest up towards Jongin and ignored the chuckle coming in response from the other man. 

 

Jongin’s hand landed on his waist, hot and heavy and Kyungsoo wanted more of his touches. He wanted those hands to travel across his body, carefully but deliberately pick him apart until he came undone. He screwed his eyes shut, biting his lips to stop himself from being too loud and just revelled in the pleasure of Jongin’s tongue. 

 

Suddenly Jongin’s mouth left him and the next moment he was flipped around and pushed down until he was laying with his upper body across his desk, his legs and ass hanging off of it and Jongin’s hips pressing up against him, the other’s member firm against his backside. Kyungsoo held back a moan as he realized just how much Jongin was packing. 

 

“Look at you now huh?” Jongin whispered in his ear, hands traveling down his waist until they landed on the globes of his ass. “What would people say if they saw uptight professor Do like this? Bent over his desk begging for cock.” 

 

Kyungsoo felt himself flush, shame filling him at Jongin’s words and his cock twitching in his pants. He didn’t protest though. He knew it was true. If anyone saw him his reputation would be ruined. No one would take him seriously anymore. They would think he was nothing but a cock hungry slut. The thought had him moaning. 

 

He could hear Jongin chuckle above him before the other rolled his hips, his cock prominent where it rubbed against Kyungsoo despite the layers of clothes between them. Kyungsoo arched his back, meeting the roll of Jongin’s hips. His hands were holding on to the top of his desk, trying to brace himself. Fuck! If just dry humping felt this good how would the real thing feel. 

 

“Jongin, Ah!” Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin gave a particularly hard thrust. He just wanted to get these clothes off. To feel Jongin against his skin. He started awkwardly pulling his shirt off, managing to tangle himself in the arms. He heard Jongin laugh behind him and sent a glare his way. It probably wasn’t very intimidating considering his flushed appearance and the fact that Jongin had him keening the next second as he pressed a hand against Kyungsoo’s cock. 

 

“Eager now are we?” Jongin asked, voice husky from arousal. Kyungsoo looked away, not wanting to admit just how eager he was for this. “Come on.” Jongin teased, covering Kyungsoo’s body with his to whisper in his ear. “Good boys answer when questioned. You don’t want to be a bad boy now do you?” 

 

Kyungsoo pressed his face against the desk in embarrassment, trying not to think too much of how his body was reacting to Jongin’s words, soaking them up and winding the knot of arousal in his gut tighter. Jongin let out a questioning noise, his hand pressing against Kyungsoo again. 

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo admitted quietly. “I want to be a good boy.”

 

“Good.” Jongin replied, giving his ass a rewarding pat before helping to pull the shirt off. The moment Kyungsoo’s back was uncovered he felt Jongin’s lips at his neck, just below his tie that was still on. His hips resumed their rolling against Kyungsoo’s ass and the shorter reached behind him, grabbing hold of Jongin’s firm bicep to keep himself grounded. 

 

“Top. Drawer.”  Kyungsoo forced out before another moan left him, his hips twitching in time with Jongin’s. He needed more. He needed to feel Jongin inside of him. He needed to feel Jongin  _ everywhere _ . 

 

Jongin’s hand left his front and Kyungsoo whined at the loss. A second later the palm connected with his ass, a silent order for him to behave. Kyungsoo did as he was told, biting his lip as Jongin’s hips slowed while he was searching for the drawer. He could hear Jongin pull the drawer out and knew he had found what Kyungsoo had been after when the hips stilled. 

 

“Lube?” Jongin asked, shaking the small bottle in front of his face. Kyungsoo looked away in shame. “Well well well. It’s almost as if someone has just been waiting for me to come and fuck them huh?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo shook his head. It wasn’t like that! It was just... Well maybe it had been like that but he wasn’t going to admit it. 

 

“No?” Jongin continued with a surprised voice. “Oh don’t tell me our prim and proper professor Do doesn’t even care who’s fucking him. He just wants dick all day? Huh?” Jongin asked, hips still pressed against Kyungsoo’s ass but refusing to move despite Kyungsoo reaching down to grab Jongin’s ass to urge him on. 

 

“No no.” Jongin took a step back, keeping a hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back to keep him pinned to the table. Kyungsoo let out a frustrated noise, arching his back and splaying his legs. “I don’t think you deserve it. Someone as slutty as you, keeping lube in their desk and teasing the whole department with those tight pants- ” Another slap against his ass. Kyungsoo moaned. “ -should be made to beg for what he wants.” 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, his breath hitching. No please just fuck him. Still, he wanted Jongin to push, to make him beg, to make him admit just how desperate he was for the other’s dick. 

 

“I’m waiting...” Jongin reminded him after a moment of silence and Kyungsoo whined, spreading his legs and arching his back more, now almost on his tiptoes as he tried to get Jongin to touch him again. “It doesn’t work like that Kyungsoo. Now be a good boy and beg for it.” 

 

“Please.” Kyungsoo begun quietly, his voice hoarse with arousal. “Please Sir I want it.” He admitted, hiding his face against the desk as he flushed red. Still his cock twitched in his pants, his hips jerking forwards once and he knew Jongin saw it. 

 

“Want what Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, hand leaving his lower back to travel down to his ass and massage it through his pants. Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep another moan in, trying to get himself under control long enough to reply. 

 

“I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your fingers inside me, want your cock splitting me open.” He rushed out, pushing his ass back into Jongin’s hands. He could hear Jongin moan above him and felt his chest swell at the sound. 

 

“Good boy.” Jongin said, hands traveling to his front and unbuckling his belt before unzipping his pants. A moment later Jongin pushed both pants and underwear down, exposing him. Kyungsoo felt himself still, feeling vulnerable. Jongin could do anything he wanted with him like this. He could take all he wanted and Kyungsoo wouldn’t have a say in it. His cock twitched. 

 

He kicked his pants off as Jongin uncapped the bottle. A moment later he felt the first touch against his rim, fingers cold from the lube. He groaned, grabbing hold of the desk to keep himself steady. Jongin’s traced around his hole, smearing the lube and teasing the sensitive skin. Kyungsoo curled his toes, drawing a deep breath as he felt Jongin put pressure on his rim but not pushing inside. 

 

“You look so good like this Kyungsoo.” Jongin spoke, voice husky as the finger’s resumed their teasing. “Pretty little ass on display, waiting for me to fuck it. You shave, don’t you? Wanting to be ready to go whenever huh?” Jongin asked, once more pressing but not pushing inside. Kyungsoo whined, nodding his head in reply to the question. 

 

“Hold yourself open for me while I prepp you.” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo moaned, trying to push back on the fingers, wanting them inside of him. Please! He felt like he was going to burst! He needed Jongin inside of him. 

 

A hand connected harshly with his ass and Kyungsoo let out a cry of surprise, his cheek smarting from the impack. 

 

“I said hold yourself open for me Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice was stern, commanding, and Kyungsoo quickly obeyed, realizing he had missed the first command. He spread his legs wider, hands grabbing each cheek before putting his hole on display. He heard Jongin hum in appreciation and arched his back further, wanting more praise. 

 

The fingers returned to his hole, tracing yet another circle around the rim before finally, slowly, pushing the first finger inside. Kyungsoo groaned, hips twitching as Jongin pushed further inside. His fingers were so long! Reaching deeper than Kyungsoo’s did. 

 

The finger began moving, slowly at first before picking up speed, massaging his walls. Kyungsoo groaned, pushing back against Jongin, wanting more. It felt amazing, the slide and glide of the finger against his rim. It had been so long since anyone did this to him. 

 

Jongin’s other hand landed on his hip, steadying him as he sped up his movements, making Kyungsoo whine and push up on his toes. Jongin was so close, so so close. Just a little different angle and he would be hitting his prostate dead on. 

 

But instead Jongin slowed down, beginning to tease a second finger in beside the first and Kyungsoo bit his lip. The stretch was delicious, just that right amount of pain to make his abdomen tingle. He could feel Jongin twist the fingers, teasing his rim open. Slowly the fingers sank inside, impossibly deep for a pair of fingers and Kyungsoo let out a high pitched hum as he felt Jongin bottom out. 

 

He stayed like that for a moment, letting Kyungsoo get used to the stretch. Once Kyungsoo started pushing back against the fingers, wanting them to move, Jongin roughly pulled them out before thrusting inside, making Kyungsoo groan loudly. 

 

“I decide when it’s time, okay slut?” Jongin growled and Kyungsoo nodded, immediately stilling. This time the fingers slowly pulled out before equally slowly pushing back inside. It was torture, the slow drag against his rim and the gentle massage of his insides. Kyungsoo could hear the noises he was making, the desperate whines with every push and pull of Jongin’s fingers, but couldn’t stop them. 

 

Jongin must have taken mercy on him, or was it really mercy, because the next moment the fingers sped up until they matched the previous rhythm, fucking into Kyungsoo with ease. Kyungsoo’s knees buckled, a keen escaping him and Jongin stopped his motion, his legs tapping Kyungsoo’s, telling him to stand up. Kyungsoo obeyed. 

 

“No moving until I say so, okay?” Jongin said and Kyungsoo nodded, pushing up on his tiptoes again and spreading his cheeks. “Good boy.” Jongin said with a pat on his hip and Kyungsoo flushed red at the praise, wanting to please Jongin. 

 

He started up the fucking again and Kyungsoo struggled to stay upright, his toes curling and his teeth digging in to his lip. Jongin’s fingers reached so far inside of him, massaging his walls perfectly. 

 

A third finger soon joined, slowly pushing inside and Kyungsoo felt his legs shake with the effort of keeping them straight. The burn was stronger but still so good. He could feel himself flutter around Jongin with each inch sinking further into him. The last inch came with a strong thrust, surprising him and forcing the air out of his lungs in a breathless moan. 

 

“You take my fingers so well.” Jongin commented, grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist with his free hand and spreading his cheeks further. “Like you’re made to take cock.” 

 

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo groaned, his own dick twitching at Jongin’s words. He could feel Jongin’s hand tighten on his wrist and arched his back more. Praise him, tell him how good he is. 

 

“Was that a confirmation?” Jongin asked, slowly rotating his fingers and making Kyungsoo sob from pleasure. “Is it true that you’re nothing more than a cock hungry slut? Waiting obediently for the next person to bend you over and fuck you?” Jongin accentuated his words with a strong thrust, making Kyungsoo loudly moan. “Is that why you keep being such a prissy bitch, huh? Riling up the whole department until we’re ready to put you in your place, show you what a cock slut you are?”

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo whimpered, nodding his head. Put him in his place. Show him where he belonged. Tell him what a good little boy he was, how good his hole felt, how pretty his moans sounded. 

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice warned, stopping his thrusting for a moment. 

 

“Yes Sir.” Kyungsoo corrected. “Please fuck me, please Sir I need it! I need your cock inside of me.” 

 

Jongin groaned, the fingers twitching inside of him before giving him three hard thrusts and pulling out. Kyungsoo whimpered, feeling empty. He pushed back, chasing the sensation but Jongin’s strong grip on his hip held him in place. 

 

“On your back.” He ordered. “Hold your legs open and show me your hole like a good little boy.” Jongin’s hand came down on his ass, making Kyungsoo twitch. 

 

With hurried movement Kyungsoo turned around, leaning back on the desk and pulling his legs up towards his chest before grabbing hold on the back of his knees, spreading himself open. He felt himself flush, his face and surely his chest too blushing red as he lay there waiting, cock hard and aching and hole open and fluttering. Gods he must look desperate. 

 

“Good.” Jongin praised, hands gently caressing his inner thighs before forcing his legs further apart. “Better. That’s right. Be a good boy for me.” He praised and Kyungsoo’s cock twitched, a bead of precum escaping from the tip. Jongin noticed, a hand gently ghosting up Kyungsoo’s twitching cock before fingers spread the liquid around the tip, making Kyungsoo moan and his hips twitch up, seeking contact.

 

“Don’t be so needy.” Jongin said a second later, hand leaving his cock and landing on his ass with a resounding smack. Kyungsoo nodded, wanting to be good. The next second the sound of a zipper being undone reached him and Kyungsoo looked down his body and towards Jongin, seeing him undo his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his cock. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

 

With lazy fingers Jongin slowly pumped his member, looking eyes with Kyungsoo for a moment. His eyes were dark, hungry and the smirk that grew on his lips had Kyungsoo holding his breath. He watched as Jongin reached for the lube bottle, squeezing a hefty dollop onto his cock before using his hand to smear it. 

 

He was large, just like Kyungsoo had suspected, but now that he was looking at it without anything between them, spread open and exposed, it suddenly looked even bigger. Thick, and long, perfect for reaching everything inside of him. 

 

“You ready, slut?” Jongin asked, voice rough and Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin took a step forwards, lining himself up with Kyungsoo’s twitching hole, and pushed in. Kyungsoo’s head fell back in a breathy gasp, his back arching as Jongin breached him. He tried closing his legs as more pushed inside, spreading him open, but Jongin’s hands stopped him. 

 

Fuck! Jongin was big. He could feel the stretch burn and knew that sitting down tomorrow would be practically impossible. Jongin still pushed on, forcing him to open up and take him. Slowly and slowly he slid deeper and Kyungsoo breathed hard through his nose, feeling himself shake slightly at the sensation. 

 

Deeper and deeper until Kyungsoo felt like Jongin would push right through him before finally he could feel Jongin’s thigh touch his backside. He let out a breath, panting as he tried to get used to being spread open like this, wide and deep. Jongin shifted and his cock twitched inside Kyungsoo, making the other let out a high pitched moan. Jongin’s cock head was resting directly against his prostate and every little twitch made Kyungsoo see stars. 

 

“Please please Sir more please I need it please fuck me please I’ll be a good boy please just fuck me.” Kyungsoo rambled, desperate. His legs were shaking from being spread so wide and he could still feel the stretch but all he could think of was Jongin and his cock splitting him open. 

 

“Patience now.” Jongin chuckled, thumb stroking his hip before he slowly started pulling out. Kyungsoo groaned, feeling every inch of Jongin’s cock as it moved. Jongin stopped when only the tip remained inside, pausing for a moment before pushing back inside. Kyungsoo let out a whine as he was filled again. 

 

Slowly, just like with the fingering, Jongin built up speed and soon he was snapping his hips roughly. With every thrust another whine was forced from Kyungsoo’s throat, his body on fire from the pleasure surging through him. Jongin’s cock was brushing his prostate with almost every thrust and Kyungsoo felt his eyes cross at a particularly hard thrust. 

 

“You like that huh?” Jongin asked, snapping his hips roughly into Kyungsoo again and forcing a breathy scream from him. “You like when I fuck you open? Like my thick cock inside your slutty hole?” He ground his hips into Kyungsoo, deep, hard, and Kyungsoo groaned, quickly nodding and arching his back. 

 

“Stay still!” Jongin growled, hand leaving a rough smack on Kyungsoo’s ass and Kyungsoo twitched, his entire body feeling as if it had been electrified. He could feel himself draw nearer to the edge with every thrust of Jongin’s hips and touch of his fingers. Please, just a little more, just a little harder, just a little faster. 

 

Jongin’s hands were tight against his hips, tight enough to bruise, as his hips worked, steadily pounding into him. His hair was hanging down in his face, sweat beginning to bead and his lips plush from where he had been biting them. His shirt was clinging to his chest, showing off his toned chest and the hint of abs on his belly. He looked like a sex god. 

 

“Fuck! You’re so tight you little slut. Your hole taking me so well. You moan so prettily for me, spread yourself open so nicely for me. You truly are the perfect little slut.” Jongin rambled, his speeding up as he talked. Kyungsoo blindly nodded, his cock twitching and dripping precup against his abdomen. 

 

He felt like he was going crazy, every thrust of Jongin’s cock winding the ball of pleasure inside of him tighter and tighter but not tight enough for him to cum. He needed more, he needed it all. 

 

“Please, ah! Fuck Sir ah!” He rambled, hands twitching against his thighs. He wanted so desperately to arch his back, to make Jongin hit his prostate, to let go and touch his neglected cock but Jongin’s orders of staying still remained on his mind. 

 

“Listen to you. You don’t even know what you’re saying. Is my cock that good, huh? Have I literally fucked your brains out huh?” Jongin asked, laughing at him. Kyungsoo felt shame filling him, mixing with the tight ball of pleasure until he was sure he would cum. Except he couldn’t. He needed more. Needed Jongin to give him more but the other wouldn’t. His hips kept up their steady pace, his cock head barely grazing his prostate and his hands never leaving Kyungsoo’s hips. 

 

He felt like he was going crazy, his entire body on fire. All he could think of was Jongin’s cock, how good it felt, how deep it reached. All he could feel was that ever constant slide against his rim, the massaging of his walls. He let out another whine, eyes rolling in his head. 

 

“Please, please Jongin I need, cum. Ah, cum.” He tried to communicate, his cock was an angry red against his abdomen and Kyungsoo was sure that if Jongin were to just ghost by it Kyungsoo would cum in an instant. 

 

“Cum huh?” Jongin laughed, slowing his fucking and Kyungsoo whined. No! No no no more please. “Why should I let you cum huh? Good little boys don’t want to cum. They only want to please their Sirs.” Jongin questioned, his thrusts nothing more than a slow push and pull now. Kyungsoo whined, wanting Jongin to speed up, to fuck him harder. He would be a good boy then. Please please just fuck him. He would be so good. 

 

“Answer me Kyungsoo.” Jongin snapped, grabbing hold of the tie still around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulling. Kyungsoo choked, not ready for the sudden movement, and a large drop of precum beaded on his cock. 

 

“Please Sir. I’ll be good. Please fuck me. I won’t cum. Please fuck me, fuck me hard.” He blabbered, looking into Jongin’s hungry eyes. Jongin chuckled, shifting a little before resuming his thrusting, one hand still holding on to the tie. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure returning double fold but still not enough. But he wouldn’t yield. He would be good, would let Jongin take what he needed. He would be a good boy. 

 

Jongin’s thrust became impossibly harder, making Kyungsoo groan with each thrust. He could hear the desk move with the thrust and knew it would be a huge mess tomorrow. He didn’t care. All he cared about was Jongin and his cock, the rapid thrusts of his hips and the fingers holding him in place. 

 

Jongin growled, the hand holding the tie coming down to hold onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the one holding his hips tightened enough for it to hurt. His thrust turned animalistic, making Kyungsoo see stars and his moan to turn into breathless little whines as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Fuck, Jongin felt so good, filled him up so good. Every inch of Jongin’s dick felt amazing where it slid in and out of him, catching on his rim and massaging his insides. He never wanted it to end, except he desperately wanted to cum. The ball of pleasure in his abdomen was wound so tight Kyungsoo thought he might die if he didn’t get to cum soon. But what a way to go. He wouldn’t mind it one second. 

 

Suddenly the tie around his neck tightened again and Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open, meeting Jongin’s. He heard himself whine at the look in those eyes, the pure lust and pleasure in them. 

 

“Beg for me slut and I might let you cum.” Jongin growled and Kyungsoo groaned, shame rushing through him and making him even more desperate. 

 

“Please Sir!” He all but screamed, Jongin’s thrusts making him breathless. “Please Sir let me cum! Let me cum on your cock! I’ll be so good for you! I’ll be your good little boy please just let me cum Sir!” He begged shamelessly, eyes locked with Jongin’s the whole time. 

 

Jongin let out a growl, his thrusting turning sloppy, and his hand pulled harder on Kyungsoo’s tie. The movement cause Kyungsoo to arch, his eyes rolling back into his head. Finally Jongin’s cock hit home, striking right against Kyungsoo’s prostate with each thrust. Kyungsoo tried to draw in a deep breath, his body shaking from pleasure, but the tie made it hard to breathe. 

 

With another growl Jongin gave a particularly hard thrust and the ball exploded in Kyungsoo’s abdomen, white hot pleasure rushing out through his body. He screamed, what he didn’t know, his vision fading out as his orgasm rushed through him. Jongin kept up his thrust though it all, making Kyungsoo shake from overstimulation and his cock twitch feebly as it tried to shoot another load. 

 

A second later he heard Jongin bite out a low “Kyungsoo” before the other’s cock twitched inside of him, cum shooting deep inside of him and filling him even more. Kyungsoo let out one last weak moan, his hands giving out and his feet landing on the edge of the desk. 

 

Jongin lazily gave another few thrusts, groaning with each, before letting go of the tie and allowing Kyungsoo to breathe properly. Kyungsoo was still shaking slightly, every muscle tingling with exhaustion and afterglow. He drew breath after breath, eyes still locking with Jongin’s as the other caught his own breath. 

 

“Fuck Kyungsoo. You’re one filthy professor.” Jongin laughed, slowly easing himself out of Kyungsoo. The smaller groaned as Jongin slipped free, feeling a wave of cum follow. Jongin’s fingers quickly caught it, pushing it back up towards his hole and inside, plugging the still twitching hole with his fingers. 

 

“I should help you relax more often.” He stated, lazily thrusting his fingers inside and making Kyungsoo twitch. A smile spread on Kyungsoo’s lips. He would like that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work please leave a Kudos and comment, I really appreciate it <3


End file.
